This document relates generally to a system for performing document services using mobile computing devices, and more particularly, to a system for providing users of mobile computing devices with context aware document services.
With the commercialization of Information Technology (“IT”) and the transition to a mobile workforce, the use of mobile computing devices is becoming more prevalent among business organizations. The mobile computing devices typically include Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”), smartphones, tablet computers, ultra-mobile Personal Computers (“PCs”), and wearable computers. As a result of the increased use of IT by business organizations, mobile workers have become significant consumers of document services (e.g., printing, copying, duplicating, scanning, imaging, document conversion, document workflow, secure access and web services). The mobile workers expect the same document services and capabilities as those provided to them by desktop computers.